Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Episodes
Episode 1: The Space Pirates Appear (February 13, 2011) When the evil Space Empire Zangyack invades Earth, the 34 Super Sentai engage them in the Legend War before sacrificing their powers to destroy the armada. Some time after, the Gokai Galleon arrives to Earth with its crew of pirates after their navigation robot Navi confirms it to be where the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is buried. Though a small advance fleet of Zangyack ships are seen heading towards the planet, the Gokai Galleon's Captain Marvelous refuses to turn the ship around when they are close to the treasure. With that in mind, the Gokai Galleon fights through the fleet before forming Gokaioh to destroy them single handedly. After reaching the Earth, Captain Marvelous introduces himself and his crew to a group of humans as the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and state their intentions to obtain the Treasure from them, only for no one to have no knowledge of the treasure. As Captain Marvelous has his lookout Luka Millfy sell her ring off for cash to eat at the Snack Safari, the Zangyack flagship Gigant Horse arrives within Earth's atmosphere as an infuriated Commandant Oiles Gil declares an all-out assault on the planet with the main invasion force. Action Commander Shikabanen leads the Gormin Sailors to attack as the Gokai Galleon crew were about to eat. Though they attempt to stay out of the skirmish, the Gokai Galleon crew reconsiders due to their experience with the Zangyack conquering their planet long ago. Arriving to the aid of two women and several children, the crew transforms into the Gokaigers to battle the Zangyack forces. When the second wave arrives, the Gokaigers assume the forms of the Gorangers, Shinkengers and Magirangers to get rid of the Gormin. Transforming back, the Gokaigers use their Gokai Sabres' Final Wave attack to destroy Shikabanen. Soon after, now expecting retaliation from the Zangyack, the crew take their leave while being admired by the populace as heroes, though Captain Marvelous insists that they were not protecting them and only attacked the villains for ruining his lunch. Episode 2: This Planet's Worth (Februrary 20, 2011) On the Gokai Galleon, after seeing more of the Zangyack Empire's invasion of the Earth, Captain Marvelous has Navi use its abilities to find a clue that the Greatest Treasure can be reached by asking someone dressed in black. While searching to no avail, they come across a student in a black school uniform who claims to know where the Treasure is. The boy talks about the Super Sentai that the Gokaigers became in their earlier battle, with Captain Marvelous revealing that their power comes from the Ranger Keys. The boy asks to take a picture of the captain with his Ranger Key in order to steal it, only to fail and run away after revealing he lied about knowing about the Treasure. However, Captain Marvelous realizes that the boy swiped his Shinken Red Key during the fight and goes after him with Ahim following to keep him from doing anything wrong. Through Captain Marvelous finds him, the boy refuses to give up the only protection Earth has since the Super Sentai teams disappeared, revealing that his grandfather died in the first Zangyack invasion during the Legend War. This makes Captain Marvelous remember his planet being invaded by the Zangyack Empire and being saved by a warrior dressed only in red who gave him the Ranger Keys and Navi, directing him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. The Zangyack Empire's invasion forces resume their attack under Action Commander Bongan. Giving the boy his Mobirates, Captain Marvelous stands by as he transforms into Shinken Red and fights the Gormin as the rest of the Gokai Galleon crew arrives. But when Bongan overpowers the student, Captain Marvelous takes back his things before asking the boy if the planet had actual value. Liking the boy's answer, Captain Marvelous and his crew confront the Action Commander and take out the soldiers. Assuming the forms of the Dekarangers and then of the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger ninja teams, the Gokaigers assume the forms of Shinken Red, Gao Red, Magi Red, Gosei Red, and Geki Red to defeat him. However, Development Technical Officer Insarn uses her new invention to revive Bongan and enlarge him and three Sugormin to giant sizes. Gokai Red calls in the Gokai Galleon and launches the four Gokai Machines to take out two of the Sugormin. The Gokaigers then combine their Gokai Machines to form Gokaioh, taking out both the last Sugormin and Bongan with the student watching. Soon after, the Gokai Gallon sets sail with the rest of the crew unsure about their captain's reasons along with Navi's clue being apparently a fluke. However, the prophesied man in black, bearing the crest of Magitopia on his robes, watches them sail off into the sunset. Episode 3: Changing Courage into Magic ~Maagi Magi Go Gokai~ (February 27, 2011) Sailing into the fog-ridden forest, with their radar failing on them suddenly and Navi blamed for this course, the Gokai Galleon engages a Zangyack battleship in combat before crashing. Don Dogoier panics as he suggests they should leave quickly before they are attacked by the battleship's captain, Action Commander Salamandam, who has been sent to Earth to cause mass volcanic eruptions. The Gokaigers battle Salamandam and the Gormin before the Action Commander uses his tail's eruption-invoking powers to separate Captain Marvelous and Don from the others. The two then meet the mysterious figure in black, the Red Magician Kai Ozu who points out the Gokai Crew has yet to use the Ranger Keys' true power. Kai tells them that if they follow him without transforming, he will give them information about the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, using his magic and Heavenly Saint Flagel to hinder them along the way. Though Don is fearful of the obstacles set up against them, Captain Marvelous manages to bravely overcome Kai's magic. Meanwhile, the other Gokaigers assume the forms of Abare Black, Ninja Black, and Go-on Black to take out the Gormin. But when Salamandam arrives, the three take on the forms of Big One, Gao White, and White Swan to drive the Action Commander back, causing him to interfere in Captain Marvelous's literal leap of faith to pass Kai's final test. Though frightened to jump to reach Kai, Don overcomes his fears in order to save his captain's life from a loose boulder while barely making it to the other side. After explaining to Don how it was courage that gave him and his family the power to fight Infershia many years ago, Kai reveals that Don has passed his test to see if his courage can release that same power in the Magiranger Keys. After revealing the Gokai Galleon crew will obtain the Greatest Treasure by mastering the power of all thirty-four Super Sentai, Kai takes his leave as the other Gokaigers arrive when Salamandam emerges again. The Gokaigers proceed, assuming the forms of the Magirangers to fight him. Don's courage in the face of danger enables them to perform the binding "Magi Magi Go Gokai" spell to hold the Action Commander at bay while they use the Ozu siblings' signature final attacks to defeat Salamandam along with their own Gokai Blast Final Wave attack. When Salamandam and the Sugormin enlarge, Gokaioh is overpowered by the four opponents before the Magiranger Keys react to the situation. Using them, the Gokaigers summon Magi Dragon from within Gokaioh, turning the giant robot into Magi Gokaioh which takes out the Sugormin with its new powers before performing the Gokai Magi Bind finishing attack to destroy Salamandam. With Kai seeing Flagel off to Magitopia, he sees his power is in the right hands as he takes his leave. On the Gokai Galleon, the crew apologizes to Navi for doubting his fortune, before accidentally upsetting the robot parrot once more. Episode 4: What Are Friends For? (March 06, 2011) After attempting to use the J.A.K.Q. and Battle Fever J Ranger Keys on Gokaioh, the Gokai Galleon realize they can not take a short cut in mastering the Ranger Keys' power as Captain Marvelous sends Joe and Ahim to pick up some food. However, the two stop in response to the Action Commander Zodomas, whose swordsmanship attracts Joe's attention and fights him as the Gokaigers battle the Gormin. However, the Action Commander overpowers Gokai Blue and takes his leave as the other Gokaigers arrive. While the others eat, Joe proceeds to hone his fighting style to counter Zodomas's fighting style with Ahim forced to watch before Joe tells her. As Luka tells Ahim to accept his reasons out of friendship, Joe completes his training. The next day, Joe finds Ahim waiting for him and as she gives him her Gokai Saber to use in his upcoming duel with Zodomas. However, Zodomas uses Sugormin to as Gokai Pink arrives to his aid before the other Gokaigers arrive. After the others assume the forms of the Gekirangers and Dekarangers to take out the Sugormin, they give their Gokai Sabers so Gokai Blue he can use a five-blade fighting style to defeat with his Five-Blade Style Blue Slash. When Zodomas and the Sugormin are enlarged, the Gokaigers form Magi Gokaioh to ground Zodomas before destroying him. Soon after, Joe presents a "thank you" cake to the crew and is modest about it. Episode 5: Judgment Pirates (March 20, 2011) After the Gokai Galleon crew discover via the latest intergalactic newspaper that their bounties have skyrocketed to 6,751,000 Zagin, with their captain not fazed by it, Navi's latest fortune tells them to look towards police for their next clue to obtain the Greatest Treasure. However, upon arriving to the nearest station while the others questioned if it's wise for them to enter, Captain Marvelous goes in and finds himself handcuffed by Officer Marika "Jasmine" Reimon of the SPD, who has been circulating wanted posters at the station and arrests him on the charge of piracy. While the others escape to the Gokai Galleon on his orders, Captain Marvelous manages to outrun the police before finding himself pursued by SPD chief Doggie Kruger, who easily defeats the pirate and confiscates his Mobirates. Before Kruger brings Captain Marvelous in, they accidentally stumble into a Zangyack scheme overseen by the Alienizer Buramudo to launch Subterranean Missiles to destroy every city on Earth in two hours. When their presence is discovered, Kruger is wounded as he manages to get Captain Marvelous out of harm's way. Though Captain Marvelous offers to help him, Kruger refuses to trust the pirate as he leaves him behind to stop the missile launch regardless of his injuries. Realizing how injured his captor is, Captain Marvelous saves the alien from the potential suicide mission and takes him to safety. With Captain Marvelous's sense of honor against all odds winning his trust, Kruger uncuffs the pirate and hands him back his Mobirates. Meanwhile, on their search for their captain, the other Gokaigers battle several Gormin and Sugormin units and defeat them by changing into the Go-ongers and Dairangers. By nightfall, Gokai Red rushes in and destroys the missile launching device in time before reuniting with his crew. Together, they change into the Dekarangers and defeat Buramudo. When Buramudo is enlarged, Gokaioh is formed to stop him from manually launching the one of the Subterranean Missiles, taking out some of the Zangyack fleet in the process. Kruger tells the Gokaigers they can now summon the powers of the Dekarangers. Using the Dekaranger keys, they summon the Pat Striker from within Gokaioh. The Pat Striker drives around Buramudo and fires a barrage of lasers at him before returning to Gokaioh to reform Deka Gokaioh. Both Deka Gokaioh and Buramudo engage in an intense gun fight until Deka Gokaioh finishes off Buramudo with the Gokai Full Blast. The next morning, the Gokaigers escort a wounded Kruger when they are cornered by a police barricade. However, Officer Banban "Ban" Akaza suddenly appears and notifies the alleged acts of piracy by the Gokaigers were proven to be a hoax instigated by the Zangyack Empire. Though the pirates are free to go as he takes Kruger, Ban warns Captain Marvelous not to abuse the Dekarangers' powers with a promise of personally hunting him down with less mercy as Kruger shown to the pirate. * Note 1: This episode was originally scheduled to air on March 13, 2011, but TV Asahi postponed the airing of this and several other television programs to air news coverage on the Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. Episode 6: The Most Important Thing (March 27, 2011) While at a jewelry store with Don, Luka encounters a spoiled girl named Komaki Kasugi who buys everything in the jewelry store, including a ring she had her eye on, much to the dismay of her tycoon father Kozo Kasugai. After Luka complains about Komaki's spending spree and stating her notion of money, Kozo offers her a job as a maid with the ring she wanted as payment. At the mansion, he shows her all of the priceless antiques on display, including his most prized, heavily-guarded possession: a gold tree. However, to Luka's dismay, she to look after Komaki, thrown out of her room after seeing a tattered rabbit doll and tossing it into a waste basket. Later, Luka tells the Gokai Galleon crew about the Kasugais and their unusual attitude toward money, learning that that Kozo was a peniless man until discovered a strange meteorite which held the gold Ttee. Meanwhile, the Zangyack Empire sends Action Commander Nanonanoda to Earth to steal the gold tree to fund their invasion. Nanonanoda enters the mansion and managed to bypass the security system until Luka notice Komaki watching him, causing the Action Commander to accidently activate the system and forced to run out. Outside the mansion, attacking him upon learning he is the tree's owner, Luka makes a deal with Kozo to get rid of Nanonanoda for a million. Becoming Gokai Yellow, she assumes the forms of Vul Panther and Bouken Yellow to throw the Action Commander out of the premises. Later, Luka confronts Komaki on why she did not alert her father on the intrusion, only to learn from Komaki that she and her father would be better off without the gold tree and went on her spending spree to get them back to that time. This fact infuriates Luka as lectures Komaki that money makes the world go round. That night, after remembering her own past, Luka is approached by Joe who asks for talk about how she needs money to fulfill a life-long dream. The next morning, Nanonanoda invades the mansion with a platoon of Gormin, setting the complex on fire without realizing he would harm the tree. The Gokaigers intervene, having Luka see to the Kasugis while the others assuming the forms of the J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and quickly dispatch the Gormin before battering Nanonanoda with the J.A.K.Q. Hurricane. Luka finds the father and daughter and tells them to leave the burning mansion immediately, but Komaki hesitates - saying she does not want to leave something important. Given a check for 10 million yen by Kozo to retrieve the gold tree, Luka tells Komaki she will bring back the prized possession. As the Kasugais leave, Luka changes into Go Yellow to obtain her quarry before emerging from the burning mansion, having retrieved not the gold tree but Komaki's rabbit doll instead. Kozo discovers that his daughter has held onto it for a long time and realizes that his wealth had distanced him away from her. As the gold tree melts from the fire, Kozo apologizes to his daughter and agrees with her to start over again. Not being good at situations like this, Luka changes into Yellow Racer and joins the others as they eliminate Nanonanoda with the Final Wave from their Gokai Sabers. When Insarn enlarges Nanonanoda, DekaGokaioh is formed to easily destroy the airborne Action Commander with the Gokai Full Burst. As the Kasugais watch the battle, Komaki discovers that Luka returned the check inside the doll. Later, the Gokai Crew commend Luka for her generosity, with Joe mentioning that she practically worked for free. Luka then reveals to them that she was paid, in the ring she wanted earlier. Episode 7: Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson (April 03, 2011) With the next clue from Navi saying that they need to find the tiger child, the Gokaigers search to no avail before their search is interrupted by Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. Furious of the interference, the Gokaigers fight Pachacamac yet Ahim and Don are outmatched by Pachacamac's Cosmic Kenpō fighting style with the others assume the forms of the Gao Red, Gao Yellow, and Gao Blue to drive him off. Later, talking over their level of skill in fight, Ahim and Don come across Geki Jū Tiger-Ken master Jyan Kandou with the former wanting to train along with the children that Jyan's teaching while Don chickens out. That night, after Navi explains to the crew that they jump to the wrong conclusion by going after a tabby and later realize that they trained themselves, Don resolves to get strong as Captain Marvelous and Luka. The next day, Don joins Jyan's class to Ahim's surprise while the rest of the Gokai Galleon crew battles Pachacamac using the power of the Sun Vulcan team. However, Pachacamac uses a new technique thanks to Insarn's modifications. When contacted by Navi about their crewmen in trouble, Ahim and Don learn from Jyan that their training is over as he reveals himself as the tiger child they are looking for. Arriving at the battle, Gokai Green and Gokai Pink tell the others to use the Gekiranger Keys to counter Pachacamac, weakening him before using the Gokai Blast Final Wave to finish him off. When Pachacamac enlarges, Gokaioh is formed to fight him using the Gekiranger Keys to summon Qi-based images of the Geki Beasts to destroy the villain. Elsewhere, as Don is now able to stand up for himself, Jyan tells Master Xia Fu that he will entrust the future of the planet to the Gokaigers. Episode 8: Little Spy Tactics (April 10, 2011) After Magi Gokaioh finishes off the Sugormin sent to Earth, Oiles snaps and takes out his frustration on his subordinates before he and Barizorg leave to find an Action Commander for the next invasion. But more concerned of the Gokaigers' ability to use the powers of the Super Sentai, with Insarn giving him review on the Goukai Galleon crew save Don, whom is of no concern, Damaras sends the Sneak Brothers - Elder and Younger - to learn more of their enemies' goals while keeping Oiles in the dark of their activities. After multiple failures, Elder manages to stow away on the Gokai Galleon and overhears the crew talking about the Greatest Treasure before being forced into a series of madcap attempts to hide when the crew notices Navi is missing and they go searching for him. After searching the ship from top to bottom, the crew pins the blame on Don for Navi's disappearance before the robot parrot returns from the beach. After the crew ties him up for worrying them, Navi proceeds to give them their next clue: an island in the sky. Elder then reveals himself to the crew and gloats how knowing their intentions as Joe uses a baseball bat to swat him out of the ship. Younger frets over his brother's well being as the crew descends to take out the Gormin Soldiers with the powers of the Gaorangers and the Denzimen. The Gokaigers then use the Goggle V Keys to tie up Younger and toss him around before finishing both brothers with their Gokai Sabres' Final Wave. Enlarged by Insarn, the Sneak Brothers face Gokaioh. However, Elder is batted away to oblivion with the Gokai Bat as Younger attempts to avenge his big brother before being destroyed by Deka Gokaioh. Though Insarn fumes over the loss of her favorite minions, Damaras knows the Gokai Galleon crew's goal as the pirates proceed to sail off to find the island before the Zangyack do. Episode 9: The Lion, Runs (April 17, 2011) With no luck in finding a flying island before the Zangyack, the Gokai Galleon crew find Sky Island Animarium. However, upon setting foot on Animarium, the Gokai Galleon crew are attacked by a Gormin platoon under Action Commander Bowser. Eventually, after the Gokaigers use the Turboranger Keys to win against Bowser's speed, the conflict attracts the attention of Gao Lion who proceeds to knock everyone off the island. The Gokaigers use the Jetman Keys to break their fall as Bowser rides a Sugmorin and manages to wound Ahim. The crew are about to get back up to Animarium to catch Gao Lion, realizing him to be the power they are looking for, when they are warned by Kakeru Shishi that they will not gain the Power Animal's power, with Captain Marvelous, Luka, and Joe refusing to take heed. Tending to Ahim's wounds in his office, Kakeru reveals himself as Gao Red with Don pleading for Gao Lion, only to explains that only the Power Animal can make that call. Ahim and Don proceed to defend Marvelous, Joe, and Luka by revealing that the three are looking for more than treasure before they are contacted that their crew mates are fighting Bowser and the Gormin. Kakeru watches the Gokaigers' fight and is astonished by Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, and Gokai Yellow save people in their own rough way before they, Gokai Green, and Gokai Pink use the Gaoranger Keys to defeat the Sugormin with the Hyakujuuken before finishing Bowser with the Gokai Blast. When Bowser and the Sugormin are enlarged, Gokaioh's Gokai Star Burst is disabled. However, Gao Lion's acceptance enables them to summon him from Animarium with the Gaoranger Keys as he and Gokiaoh combine into Gao Gaokaioh to take out the Sugormin before destroying Bowser. As Kakeru walks off after wishing Gao Lion good luck with his new partners, the pirates thank their new ally as they sail off. Episode 10: Card Game (April 24, 2011) While playing a game of poker, with Captain Marvelous losing several hands while Joe gets a winning streak thanks to Luka holding back, the Gokai Galleon crew are alerted of a Zangyack fleet. Magi Gokaioh subdues fleet but the green one commanding the fleet as Gokai Blue's insistance. After the fleet retreats, Joe explains to the crew that the green ship is the flagship of Zangyack's "Special Destruction Unit", as it uses a cannon that uses ammo made of Gigarollium - a rare material capable of destroying planets with a single shot; destroying the ship would have caused the Gigarollium aboard to explode and scorch the Earth's surface. Luka then suggests that she and Joe will infiltrate the ship and steal the Gigarollium. As the ship is docked over an abandoned mining field, Gokai Blue and Gokai Yellow use their color respective Boukenger Keys to sneak under and board it. Inside, Joe and Luka disguise themselves as Gormin and make their way to the ship's armory where the Gigarollium is. However, they are taken to a break room by two Sugormin to play a game of poker. Luka offers to play against both Sugormin, using her sleeve trick to cheat her way. The games that follow attract every Gormin on the ship before the game is suddenly stopped by ship's captain Yokubareed when he exposes Luka's cheating and then her and Joe's disguises. However, as a gambler with respect in their guts stowing away on his ship, Yokubabreed offers to let them go if they can beat him in a game. If they lose, they must surrender for him to collect their bounty. With the Action Commander using own deck, Joe offers to accept his challenge in place of Luka despite the disadvantages piled against him. Yokubareed shows a four of a kind, but Joe miraculously beats him with a royal flush. Refusing to accept that he lost, Yokubareed orders his troops to kill Joe and Luka when the rest of the crew arrive in Gormin guises. It is revealed that the card game was a planned diversion to have the trio sneak into the armory and steal the Gigarollium. Gokai Green then sets off an explosive to sink Yokubareed's ship as he and surviving troops are forced to watch the Gigarollium capsule being taken by Navi to the Gokai Galleon. After disposing of the Gormin, the Gokaigers use the J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Keys to take out the Sugormin officers with the Big Bomber attack before using Final Wave attacks on Yokubareed. After being enlarged by Insarn, Yokubareed uses his explosive card attack on Gokaioh before the robot presents Gigarollium. Intending to return it, the Gokaigers have Gokaioh throw it into space towards the Zangyack fleet, taking out more of the ships in the process, before forming Gao Gokaioh to finish Yokubabreed. Later, as the Gokaigers play another game of poker, Joe discovers that Luka switched decks to ensure his win against Yokubabreed, much to his dismay. Episode 11: The Serious Rebellion (May 01, 2011) While Joe is practicing his swordsmanship with Ahim and Don watching, they are notified of yet another Zangyack invasion. After Gokaioh takes out the Sugormin with the Dekaranger and Magiranger Keys, Captain Marvelous gets a clue from Navi to beware of samurai. Pondering it, the Gokai Galleon crew find a kendo class at a park with Joe remembering his days in the Zangyack military and his senior Sid Bamick. Then, all of a sudden, Kurokos with white banners appear and the Gokaigers are introduced to Kaoru Shiba, who demands the Shinkenger Ranger Keys from them. After Captain Marvelous refuses, she grabs her Shinkenmaru katana and attacks him. He dodges her attacks and is about to pull his Gokai Gun on her, but Ahim intervenes and tells him not to shoot Kaoru while Don tells him she might know the secret to unlocking the Shinkenger keys. Joe then steps in and issues a challenge to the female samurai. Meanwhile, after making a fuss of the latest defeat, Oiles Gil is paid a visit by his father's bodyguard Delzeiger, whose presence makes him confident to the point of personally overseeing the intermediate attack. The duel between Joe and Kaoru is interrupted by a Zangyack invasion as the latter cuts down every Gormin Sailor on her path, before a Zangyack army led by Oiles Gil, Barizorg, and Delzeiger beams down to the scene. Oiles demands everyone to bow before him as the Gokaigers arrive to actively defy him. The Gokaigers eliminate the Gormin Sailors and Sugormin units, but are unable to harm Delzeiger with the powers of the Zyurangers and Dynamen. Deciding to go after Oiles, the Gokaigers change into the Gingamen to hold Delzeiger while Gokai Blue (as Ginga Blue) charges toward the Zangyack leader. However, Barizorg forces him to change back into Gokai Blue form and a sword fight ensues before Gokai Blue recognizes Barizorg's fighting stance as that of Sid's. After being pummeled by Barizorg's attack, Joe asks him if he is Sid; in response, Barizorg does not know him. Oiles then reveals to Joe that the Sid he knew was converted into the cyborg Barizorg for treason as his swordsmanship was too valuable to waste. Joe stands in disbelief as Barizorg approaches him to slash him, but Gokai Red rushes to block the attack - receiving the blow to the back. With the last of his strength before passing out, Captain Marvelous then fires at Barizorg, throwing his sword out of his hand with a stray shot hitting Oiles's left arm, forcing Barizorg and Delzeiger to retreat to get their leader away from harm. Due to the heroism displayed by Captain Marvelous, Kaoru offers to have her Kurokos treat his wounds aboard the Gokai Galleon. Feeling the guilt over getting Captain Marvelous injured, Joe climbs up the crow's nest of the ship, pondering on his former comrade and what he has become. As the other Gokaigers gather to sleep around Captain Marvelous, Kaoru's retainer Toshizo Tanba tells her that the Ranger Keys are stored in the treasure chest with Navi sitting on it and tells her now is a good opportunity to take the Shinkenger Keys. She hits him with her fan in response and tells him she wants to continue observing the Gokaigers. The next morning, Luka notifies everyone that Joe is missing and he has left them a note, telling everyone that there is a matter he needs to settle alone. Episode 12: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai (May 08, 2011) When Joe mysterious leaves, the others worry about him as Captain Marvelous tells them to leave him be as he is confident that he'll return. Remembering the events that led to him leaving the Zangyack and Sid, Joe finds Barizorg's sword as the cyborg arrives to reclaim his weapon. Though he heard the truth about his origins, Barizorg refuses to accept it and defeats Joe before taking his leave as the pirate sees his friend is truly dead. Aboard the Gokai Galleon, Kaoru learns how Joe became a pirate before Delzeiger returns to Earth to carry on Oiles' orders to slaughter the Gokaigers for hurting him. Though Kaoru offers to help, Marvelous turns her down as he and the others fight the Gormin and Sugormin with the power of various Sentai warriors before Delzeiger defeats them. After having an realization, Joe arrives to help after Kaoru gives him a Secret Disc to even the odds. The gathered team assume the forms of the Shinkenger to battle Delzeiger, with Shinken Blue using the Secret Disc to fight with two Shinkenmaru before the pirates finish Delzeiger off with Gokai Slash. Enlarged, Delzeiger proceeds to destroy the city before overpowering Gao Gokaioh. However, using the Shinkenger Keys, Gao Gokaioh reforms into Shinken Gokaioh. After taking down an entire platoon of Sugormin, Shinken Gokaioh destroys Delzeiger. Later, the crew's captain collapses from starvation as everyone else carries him to a place to eat while Joe says it is good to be home under his breath. Episode 13: Tell Me the Way (May 15, 2011) Fully recovered from the Shinkenger incident, Captain Marvelous notices that Ahim is missing as the others tell him she is walking around in the city below. While in a marketplace, she is kidnapped at gunpoint by a man named Eikichi Nasahida, who tries to hold her ransom. But after she promptly disarms him of the toy gun he is carrying and reveals herself to be a space pirate, Eikichi begs forgiveness as he confesses to her that he needs the money to pay back a mobster. Hoping to help him, she calls her shipmates and unknowingly makes them think she is kidnapped. Attempting to clear up the incident, Eikichi finds himself listening to Captain Marvelous's death threat for taking one of his crew. Suddenly, Ahim and Eikichi are confronted by Action Commander Zaggai, who is tracking down Powasol - a special metal which produces a neurotoxin once charged with electricity. Ahim gets Eikichi - who apparently has the Powasol on him - to safety as the Gokai Galleon crew come in guns blazing and find Ahim's necklace, with Navi's Zangyack detection having them jump to the conclusion that they are behind the kidnapping. After briefly evading Zaggai, and confirming the Powasol on his person, Ahim assures Eikichi he is not a loser as she points out he saved Earth's people compared to her outliving her own and taking a new path. Zaggai arrives by then with the Gormin as the other Gokaigers appear soon after. After Zaggai attempts to explain to her crew mates that he is not a kidnapper, Gokai Pink leads her crew into battle with Eikichi understanding her words of finding a new path to take. Using the powers of the Gingamen, the Gokaigers brutalize Zaggai before finishing him off with the Gokai Blast with Gokai Pink apologizing for not coming clean prior to Gokaioh battling the enlarged Action Commander. Using the Ranger Keys, Gokaioh changes into Deka Gokaioh to knock Zaggai off balance before forming Shinken Gokaioh to finish him off. After the fight, with the Powasol thrown into the sea to be neutralized by the salt water, Ahim wishes Eikichi the best of luck and tells him to call her if he needs any help. Episode 14: Now For Traffic Safety (May 22, 2011) Aboard the Gokai Galleon, the crew is taking a nap when Navi's dream triggers a new clue for the pirates, telling them to learn traffic laws. Meanwhile, while reviewing Zaggai's activities aboard the Gigant Horse, Insarn falls in love with a man that the Action Commander crossed paths with: Kyosuke Jinnai. Wanting Kyosuke, Insarn asks Action Commander Jerashid to capture him, unaware that Jerashid has been in love with her since high school. Finding Kyosuke at a park after failing to impress the children he was entertaining, Jerashid and his Gormin Sailors attempt to capture him when the Gokai Galleon crew witness it during their search. Using the powers of the Zyurangers, the Gokaigers force Jerashid to retreat. After the fight, Kyosuke hands each of the Gokai Gallon crew a drink and introduces himself as the former Red Racer of the Gekisou Sentai Carranger team; after the Legendary Great War, he has become an actor struggling to educate children on traffic safety. After hearing the pirates' need to master the Carranger Keys' full power, Kyosuke agrees if they join his traffic safety acting troupe. The Gokaigers decline and run away to find another Carranger member, with Kyosuke pursuing them with his lighting-quick running speed. By then, after realizing that Insarn in love with Kyosuke, Jerashid returns to Earth to eliminate the Carranger with extreme prejudice. However, Insarn intervenes and spirits Kyosuke away, leaving the Gokaigers confused if the Carrangers are really that powerful until Insarn tells them to transform. Using the power of the Carrangers - at Kyosuke's insistence, the Gokaigers counter Jerashid's fire-based attacks with the unorthodox Gokai Kurumagic Attack while Kyosuke tries to distance himself from the love-crazy Insarn. Watching the entire fight, Warz Gill uses the enlarging gun on Jerashid to put an end to the madness. Despite Kyosuke's attempt to help him successfully express his feelings to Insarn and receive her's in return, Jerashid lets out his happiness by destroying the city until Gokaioh is formed to fight him. Using the Gokai Radical Racing Slash to weaken Jerashid, Shinken Gokaioh is formed to knock the Action Commander into the Gigant Horse. Though he survives the Gokai Samurai Slash, Jerashid loses Insarn's respect as she requests him to be launched into deep space with the garbage. Soon after, the Gokaigers are forced by their need to obtain the Carranger Keys' powers to act in Kyosuke's traffic safety show. As Kyosuke joins in, Navi watches from the Gokai Galleon's monitor before turning it off, saying that not all Legend powers are useful as she takes a nap. Episode 15: A Privateer Appears (May 29, 2011) Doc shows his shipmates that the Gokaigers' bounties have skyrocketed to nearly the same level of the Red Pirates. Showing no interest in the news, Captain Marvelous tells Navi to foretell their next course; the robot parrot, however, sees danger coming their way. Meanwhile, a red Zangyack ship arrives to the Earth with Warz Gill learning that it is captained by a privateer under the Zangyack Empire. While cautiously exploring in a town, the Gokaigers meet the privateer, who Captain Marvelous identifies as Basco ta Jolokia. He announces that he has also come for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. To everyone's shock, Captain Marvelous tries to attack Basco before three giant Zugormin units appear on orders from Damarasu - who sent them to show the privateer the capabilities of the Gokaigers. Forced to let Basco go, a hesitant Captain Marvelous summons Gokai Galleon before Gokaioh is formed to dispatch the Zugormin soldiers while Basco watches. After the fight, Captain Marvelous is reluctant to talk about his past with Basco, but his shipmates learn that Basco was also a Red Pirate himself. Both Captain Marvelous and Basco served under Aka Red aboard the Gokai Galleon, as they collected Super Sentai powers that were scattered across the galaxy and contained them in Ranger Keys. Then, one day, Basco betrayed his comrades by selling them out to the Zangyack Empire so he can have the Ranger Keys all to himself, which led to the downfall of the Red Pirates and Captain Marvelous getting the Ranger Keys. Captain Marvelous then receives a call by Basco, from his golden Mobirate, for them to settle their differences with a duel. When they meet up, Basco reveals that he has obtained Ranger Keys of Sentai heroes that Aka Red failed to mention to either of them. Using a trumpet, Basco summons Dragon Ranger, King Ranger, Time Fire, Shurikenger, and Deka Break to have them gang up on Captain Marvelous. However, though Captain Marvelous insisted that they not interfere, his crew arrives to even the odds. Though the Gokaigers manage to defeat the sixth hero Sentai warriors in one-on-one duels and return them to their original Ranger Key forms, the tables are turned in Basco's favor when he overpowers the pirates with Kiba Ranger, Mega Silver, Gao Silver, Abare Killer, Magi Shine, Bouken Silver, Go-on Gold and Silver, Shinken Gold and Gosei Knight. With his crew brutally beaten without mercy, Captain Marvelous realizes they are Basco's actual targets and he is powerless to save them. He is left with the Ranger Keys of the five warriors that were defeated as Basco takes his shipmates captive. Category:Episode 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai (June 5, 20110